Harmonious Flow
by Grandmaster Soul
Summary: I've made a lot of poor choices, and now I'm living with the consequences. Breakups, debt, getting disowned, and defiled. My penis gets me into the worst situations. I can't blame anyone but myself though. My action and my consequences. I'll just have to keep on flowing. I hope Ponyville is ready for me.


I was always good at figuring out where I needed to be in life. I was always good playing the roles I needed to get what I wanted. Some would say I was good at playing people. I'm really not I was just good at finding the Rhythm. That's what the stream of musical notes stamped on the right side of my plot indicated anyway. I found the rhythms not just in music but, in life. Everything had a natural rhythm to it. Everything had it's own distinct pace to it. Everything followed a natural flow. All it took to exploit the flow was a good sense of timing. Follow the flow and you'll be fine. Deviate from it or ignore it you end up in situations like the one I'm in now.

* * *

I felt it in my chest. My heart started pounding the moment I took the mic off the hoof was trembling violent. The microphone trembling in my hoof as I bring it to my lips. That's when the worst part started. That's when it always starts. My breath hitches in my lounges. It feels like I cant breath. It's a struggle just to force carbon out and oxygen in. How could I even hope coax out a single syllable? I turn my head and look out into the crowd. What a terrible decision. Hundreds of technicolor eyes were staring back at me. I hear whispers in the back of my mind. I know what lurks in the minds of the ponies. I know how they're judging me.

"_He is a Zebra right?_

_Shouldn't he be better at rapping than this?_

_Heh he's totally gonna choke._

The world comes rushing into focus. The heavy bass vibrates through my body pounding with enough to force to shake my mane my dreadlocks pulsing to the beat. My opponent looks back at me a scowl on her face. She'd be a lot prettier if she smiled. She was mint green mare with a fiery orange to match the look on her face. Angry.

She wasn't the only one. I looked up and saw a griffon watching from the rafters. His feathers looked quite ruffled. And that's when I knew no matter what I did or tried, I was done. I let the microphones drop. And walked backstage listening to the shouts, taunts, and laughter as the DJ announced my defeat.

"Oh and surprise of the night folks the zebra has lost the rhyme battle. I repeat in a surprise upset Rhythmic Flow has given up. Well I know somepony just lost some money off that bet, I guess a sure thing is never a sure thing huh folks?"

* * *

See what I mean? I walked out onto that stage knowing good and Celestia damn well that I could rap but, that I also had a crippling fear of performing in front of crowds. I deviated from the flow. Now I owe a dangerous griffin a bunch of bits I don't have, I've lost my job and my marefriend. My well maintained facade of excellence has crumbled, and my parents hate are extremely disappointed in me. Oh and I'm running away from what is basically my entire life on a train bound for some backwater country ass village that I've never heard of before called Ponyville. Maybe I should explain.

* * *

The day started off like any other.

"Oh my darling son. The day has begun. Wake up and embrace Celestia's warm sun." I opened my eyes at the sound of my mother's voice as she The curtains in my room were pulled back letting beams of sunlight pound my retinas. My eyes were still adjusting and my mother looked like a black and white blur zipping around my room straightening out my possessions and making my living space tidier than I would have liked it. I swear my mother is the only mare I'd let me wake early on my day off.

"Oh darling mother who I love like no other. Would you please let me return to my slumber?" I ask her through a tired groan rolling back over hoping to get some more sleep. I had just clocked a double shift yesterday at the diner, I was in absolutely no mood ti wake up early and be productive. There was absolutely nothing she could say to get me up early.

"Darling child you cannot sleep like the dead. Now awake from this bed, straighten out that mess of hair on your head, and soon your belly will be fed. I suggest you move quick or your breakfast will be taken. I made your favorite pancakes and hay bacon."

"Darling mother who I love like no other. I will do as you say and prepare myself to meet the day. If for no other reason that going without one of your meals would be a crime worse that treason." Who the hell was I to turn down a free home cooked breakfast? Especially one made by the best mom in the world. I'm a mamma's colt I know but, hey I love the mare, she did raise me after all.

After making my bed I walked out of my room and to the bathroom taking a quick shower and walking downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the table with his newspaper. The newspaper he was reading blocked his face yet just like he did every morning he knew it was me walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning honored son. I see your day has begun but, before you go off to have to your fun. A reminder to you this month's rent is due." That was the other thing I like about living at home the low rent prices. Even with my low paying job I could afford the rent to live at home. I pulled out a bag of bits and slid them across the table to my father. He didn't even need to put his paper down to reach out with his hoof and snatch the bag of bits of table. The stallion's sense of rhythm and timing was just one of the many things I got from my father. The other was our appearance he put his paper down to open the bag and count out the bits and I was reminded how much I looked like a younger version of my father. Our manes were both styled into long dreadlocks, we had almost the same exact pattern of stripes, and we had the same yellow golden eyes. The only difference was that my mane was dyed a deep sunset red.

My mom joined us at the table a little later pushing plates of hot food in front of us. The hay bacon was staring at me all crisp and sizzling I reached out a hoof anxious to feast. My hoof was slapped away from my plate and I looked up to see my father glaring at me. He had that stern _'How many times do we have to go through this?_ ' Look written all over his face.

"Honored son before you stuff your face would you please join us in saying grace? And give thanks to your mother show her that you love her" I grinned at my father my white stripes slowly turning red.

In certain areas of Zebrica giving thanks before every meal was an absolute must my parents are from one of those areas. I joined hooves with my parents and together we gave thanks.

"Honored ancestors thank you for this meal that we will soon consume with great zeal. Please continue to watch and guide our souls till we all grow very old. Guide my son Rhythmic Flow he is young and there is much he does not know. Protect my darling wife truly she is the love of my life. I ask nothing for me but for you to continue to watch over my family."

When my dad stopped praying I gave my mother a quick thanks attacked my plate. My god the delicious strips of hay bacon. When I cleared my plate I got up putting my dishes in the sink. I'd come back, and wash dishes later once my family was done eating. I was heading back to my room to get some more sleep and enjoy my day the way I had intended to, but I was stopped as a bright flash of pink light went off in my face. A scroll hovered in front of me wrapped in a pink aura before the light dissipated and dropped to my hooves.

I picked it up with a groan. The only people that contacted me like that were my job and the government. And the only one of them that had a signature pink aura was my job. You never wanna get high priority magically teleported mail from your job on your day off. Especially when you knew it wasn't pay day. They either needed me to work or I was in some kind of trouble. I unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Rhythmic Flow,_

_I understand that today is your day off but, something troubling has been discovered here in the restaurant and if you do not come here immediately to defend yourself then your employment will be terminated._

_Sincerely, Golden Heart_

What I tell you?

* * *

After a long trek through the crowded and busy city streets, and dealing with the suffocating closeness of the Manehatten subway systems and dodging rats bigger than me I had finally made it to my job. It was a small diner situated in the borough of Brooklyn. It wasn't the safest or most convenient place to work, but it had its benefits. I trotted up the front steps pushing open the door, scanning the restaurant. It was a pretty old school place. I'm talking black and white tiles on the floor red and white counter tops with license plates hanging on the walls. It looked like it was decorated by Norman Rockwell himself.

I walked through the diner walking back behind the counter waving to some of the regulars mostly a bunch of older ponies looking for a bit of nostalgia. I stepped into the kitchen and stopped to say hello one of those benefits I mentioned earlier. There was donkey female standing over the stove humming a little tune while she fried some eggs and hay bacon. Not just any donkey female mind you but, my donkey female. I took moment to appreciate how good she looked from the back her mane silky brown mane was done up in a bun her black coat was shining and I knew personally from experience just how soft it was. And let's not forget that round and dare I say juicy plot. Her plot was so massive her flanks could write a series best selling teen novels before having a mildly successful career as a Broadway playwright. I am truly a lucky Zebra.

"Hey Selena." I go to put a hoof on her back and kiss her on the cheek but I'm interrupted by my boss.

"Rhythmic Flow leave Selena alone she's working I don't know if I'll be able to say the same about you for much longer. My office. Now." The white unicorn stallion gives me the most disappointed look I think anyone's ever given me. His red eyes are harsh and sad and for the first time I'm all day I'm actually worried about why I got called down here. I was a solid and reliable employee I swept the floors like nobody's business, I kept the toilets so clean you eat out of them and if I saw some co-workers doing some thing's they shouldn't well then every now and then my boss would get a little anonymous note with names and details. In return some of those coworkers tip's would be 'misplaced' and end up in my check. I always followed the flow I always fit in perfectly where I needed to be. Golden Heart had never looked at me like that before.

I gave Selena a quick wave that went ignored as she went back to cooking and I followed Golden Heart back into his office taking a seat in front of his desk. "So Golden Heart what's up man? That letter sounded urgent. I don't know what exactly I did wrong but, if you-"

"Rhythmic Flow. How do I feel about drugs?"

Drugs? Now I was really confused. It was no secret that Golden Heart hated drugs, hell the first question the application to work at the Diner was 'Do you use drugs or alcohol?' and that was right above 'What is your name?' I tried to think about why he would even ask me that question. Did I do drugs? Yeah I smoked weed occasionally. Did he know that? No.

"You feel that drugs are a plague on our community and that they're slowly killing us from the inside and anyone who buys or uses drugs is the lowest form of life on the planet?" I repeat one of the many speeches he liked to give me on slow days when there wasn't much to do around the diner.

"Yes Rhythmic Flow that is absolutely right so tell me why I found this in your locker!" His horn lights up pink and he uses his magic to open one of the drawers in his desk. He levitates a small bag of weed and puts on the desk sending it over to me.

"That's not mine. Golden Heart you know me. You know I'm not the sort of individual who'd bring drugs into your diner I respect you too much for that. Someone has to be setting me up." I may have been a smoker but, I wasn't stupid. I never kept anything I smoked at work or at home that's what Selena was for. Not that she was my personal little drug mule or anything but, my parent's would kick me out of the house if they ever found drugs on me and Golden Heart would do exactly what he's doing right now. Besides I only ever smoked with Selena so it just made more sense to keep all my weed at her house.

Golden heart let out a low sigh and his eyes softened a little bit. "I'd like to believe you Rhythmic I really would. I know you have a good heart but, it was in your locker I just can't ignore that. I'd hate to fire you especially if you're being set up so this is what we'll do. I'll give you a drug test and if you're clean we can forget this whole thing."

Ah fuck. There was absolutely no way I was passing a drug test. Selena and I had just been smoking two days ago! I tried my hardest to think my way out of this. There was no way Golden Heart was going to let me keep my job if he knew I smoked. If I refused the drug test I definitely going to lose my job. I was screwed there was nothing I could do. There was no rhythm to exploit.

"I'm gonna go clear out my locker. Let me do that and say goodbye to Selena and I'll be gone for good." I got up and turned around walking away from Golden Heart taking the bag of weed with me. I figured if I was losing my job over the damn thing it was mine now. I didn't need to see the disappointment on Golden Heart's face so I didn't look back. I cleared out my locker tossing everything into the saddle bag, and went out into the kitchen to talk to Selena. That might have been what I liked most about her. She was always willing to listen to me without judgement and help me work through my problems. I've been with a lot of mares, but she was different she was better. She's way smarter than me too, so If anyone could help me unravel the mystery of the random weed bag it was her.

"So I just got fired. Golden Heart found a bag of weed in my locker. It wasn't even mine babe someone set me up do me a favor and keep your eyes and ears open around here to see if you can get any ideas as to who and for that matter why." She stopped cooking. She turned all the knobs down to zero and put her spatula down and turned to face me.

"Don't worry about that I already figured it out."

My grimace flipped itself right around when I heard that. "Ah really babe? You're the best! Who was it? Was it it Dirty Sanchez? I bet it was him. He never liked me."

She gives me a sinister grin and her big brown eyes narrow venomously at me and I started to wonder if I was missing a piece of the puzzle. "No it wasn't Sanchez. Flow who are the only people with access to your locker? The only ones that know the combination?"

"Well there's Golden Heart, me, and you. Like I said though I didn't put it there, we know Golden Heart didn't put it there and you didn't put it there... Babe you didn't... no you wouldn't... would you?"

"I would, I could, and I did. Wipe the stupid look of your face don't act so surprised." She smiled at me while said that. She fucking smiled! She set me up so casually and without remorse and she had the fucking the nerve to say it with a fucking smile! But, I just I couldn't understand why? Getting betrayed by my marefriend wasn't something I wanted to believe was possible. I hadn't even considered her in the long list of suspects but, way too many pieces fit. She was the only outside of me and Golden Heart that actually knew the combination to my locker and I know she has access to weed. Plus she just fucking confessed!

"What reason could you possibly have had to do that me? I'm a pretty damn good coltfriend! I celebrated all those bullshit monthly anniversaries you were hell bent on celebrating! I never forgot shit like birthdays, Hearts and Hooves day, and even Hearths Warming! Zebras don't even celebrate those holidays! This doesn't make sense. I was always fucking there for you. Whenever you came crying and moaning about some little ass problem I was there putting up with the shit holding you tight telling you everything was gonna be alright. Wasn't I?! So how the hell you gonna betray me like that?!"

"Betrayal? Oh Really Flow? You wanna talk about betrayal? I saw you with that griffon bitch! You wanna know how I did this to you? How could you do that to me? I gave you my virginity! You fucking lied to me! You told me I was special! You just used all the right words. You knew just what to say didn't you? You just 'followed the rhythm' didn't you? I'm so fucking stupid I believed every single word you said to me. I saw you Flow. You didn't just cheat on me. You took her the same place you took me when you told me you loved me. I saw you kiss her, and I was ready to go over there. I was gonna slap the shit out of you and her, but as I got closer I stopped and listened. You said the same fucking words you said to me. _'I'm not used to feeling this way but, you're my first thought when I greet Celestia's day. This feeling is something I've only ever heard of. It's crazy but, I think I'm in love. Embrace the night with me. Lets make a moment last for eternity.'_ It had to be the cheesiest cornball line I've ever heard, but it was you so I believed it. How many other mares did you say that shit to? I'm so fucking sick of looking at you Flow. Just leave. I don't ever wanna see you again."

Ah. Now it made sense. My dad always warned me that my inability to keep it in my sheathe would get me into trouble one day. Selena was completely right. I did say that shit to all the mares. There was a long trail of broken cherries and hearts behind me and to be completely honest this wasn't the first time a teary eyed mare came to me after figuring out the truth about what kind of Stallion I was but, God damn this was the first time it actually hurt to hear it. Selena had by now broken down into a quivering mess of tears. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and the tears still flowed. What had started of as a self righteous rant turned into a hysterical lamentation and I just stood there with the dumbest fucking look on my face.

"Selena you're absolutely right. Yeah I said that to that griffon but, when I said it to you I meant it. When I was with you it was different. That's why I'm still with you. Those other females they don't mean a thing to me. It was a one time thing I haven't spoken to that griffon since then. I don' even remember her name. Please believe me. Next to my mom you're the most important mare in my life and I wanna stay by your side. I love you." That last part may have been stretching the truth a bit, I cared about Selena a lot more than most of the other mares, but I don't know if I don't think I love her. At the same time she was too important to me lose. We knew all of each other's secrets, and understood each other's weaknesses. It wasn't a connection I wanted to lose. Telling her I loved her just seemed like the easiest way to keep it.

"Is that shit supposed to make me feel better? You love me, but have no problem fucking other mares? And you're the type of Stallion who has no problem telling a mare you love her just so you can fuck her?! Oh my Goddess. You are really the worst fucking kind of Stallion. You know that right? Flow I'm so tired of you and your bullshit. You are so damn good with your words Flow. You really almost had me you really almost had me thinking you gave a fuck but, no you're never gonna change your stripes. Get the fuck out of my face. We're done, so don't ever talk to me again. Now get the fuck out before I have Golden Heart throw you out."

Even though she was the donkey I came out of that one looking like the jackass. I didn't say anything else as I walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't say anything else. I couldn't say anything about the sobs coming from the kitchen. I couldn't say anything about all the old folks glaring at me from the booths and counters. I don't know what hurt more. Knowing that Selena betrayed me, knowing that I hurt her so deeply or that she was right about me. I really am the worst kind of guy.

* * *

I went home after that. I was like a zombie as I moved through the metro. My head hung low and my hooves dragging. I payed no attention to the rats or the other commuters as I got off train, and walked to the stone stairs leading out of the underground. As down as I was feeling I couldn't help, but crack a smile at the sight of my neighborhood. The hot summer air hit my fur and warmed the chill I had felt in the dark underground. Marelem was always vibrant and alive. There was always something to do, to see to smell. I could see foals playing, little colts messing with the fillies playing double dutch. I could hear vendors taking advantage of to heat, selling shaved ice and ice cream. Marelem had it's flaws though she was filled with crime and corrupt but, she was a beautiful jewel of Manehatten. I was reminded of the word's of one of my favorite poets as I walked up the front steps to my home. _I would rather be a lamppost in Marelem than a Prince of Canterlot._ How wondrously true.

I avoided my parents, and went straight to my room. I dropped my duffel bag on the floor, and spent about an hour in my bed listening to sad songs while feeling sorry for myself. Eventually I got sick of that though I was never really big on self pity and loathing. I just felt like I needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Selena. I still felt weird about the whole situation, and I needed some guidance on what I should do to solve. For that matter I had to figure out if there was anything to solve. Selena had made it clear that she was done with me but, I just wasn't sure if I was done with her. I didn't know if I should fight for her or just move on. Damn. I usually don't have to think about crap like this. After I get what I want from a mare I just move on. I mulled it over for a while before deciding to go talk to my dad. He usually had the best advice when I needed guidance it I'd have to leave out the part about the drugs in my system but, I'd work around that. I walked out of my room, and down the hall to my parent's room. I held a hoof up to the heavy mahogany door, and knocked.

"Enter."

"Honored father I don't mean to be a bother. But, there was strange occurrence in my life and I could really use some fatherly advice." I pushed open the door, and stepped into my parent's room. Stepping into their room always felt like stepping into Zebrica. I was born in Equestria, but my parents always told me stories about the homeland. Their room always reminded me of the stories. The walls were decorated in a mix of tribal artifacts, and modern day conveniences. War mask hung proudly over my parent's bed, ancient spears adorned the walls, and there were even a few potions scattered around. My dad is collector of Zebrican artifacts, so most of the stuff in the room wasn't culturally significant to the part of Zebrica my family was from.

"Honored son for you I always have time. Have a seat and share the burden of your mind." My dad looked up at me from his big leather easy chair a hoof extended to the chair opposite him. I sat down, and told him the story. I left out the parts about how I'd been smoking weed, and thus would have failed the drug test Golden Heart wanted to give me. I didn't like lying to my father, but if I told him about the drugs we would have been having an entirely different conversation. I told him how I'd hurt Selena, and how exactly she got me fired. I told him all the thing I said to her, and all the things she said to me. I told him how confused I felt. I didn't regret messing around with other mares, but I was upset that it had hurt her so much that I did. I didn't love her, but at the same time I wanted her in my life. Dad didn't say a word. He just listened, and absorbed the entire story till I was done. When I finished he raised his hoof to me, and held it high extended in the air. Then he brought it down on my skull. It didn't really hurt, (or at least not a lot) but now my full attention was on him as he started speaking.

"Didn't I teach you better when you were little? Honored son when your heart is fickle and you only think with your pickle nothing in your life will ever be simple. You foolish boy you should never treat a mare's body like it is your toy. Imagine someone treating your mother like that if they did I know you would snap. You cannot have your cake and eat it too. When you commit to a mare you must stay true. Rhythmic Flow I understand what I say to you. This is the results of the selfish things you do. And you may feel great confliction but, you may only do so because with it you can play the victim. Rhythmic Flow you must choose the kind of Stallion you wish the be. You cannot lead on many mares selfishly, and the next day proclaim you love only one righteously and monogamously. Oh my honored son. On this day you were worse than scum."

"Honored father I understand I was wrong so before you go on. My question to you is what should I do?" I don't quite know what I was expecting my dad to say but, that's not exactly what I had in mind. He was absolutely right of course but, I don't think I was quite as bad as he made me out to be. Worse than scum? I hadn't fallen that far. I mean it's not like I took advantage of drunken mares or something. I just liked to play in the peach a little too much.

"Honored son You broke a mare's heart this is true so honestly there is not much you can do. It will take time for her heart to heal and even then your romance will probably be a done deal. When a mare gives you her body and heart they are gifts to be cherished and adored. They are not things you can throw away when you are bored. Call it quits if to one mare you cannot commit. This was you mistake and I suggest you learn from it. My young dumb honored son never forget what you have done. You may have this talk one day with your own son. What you did is over, and done. You are young and there will be more actions, and consequences to come. From your mistakes you should never run, but for now I suggest you call up your friends and go have some fun. Your mistakes will still be here when Celestia raises the sun, besides I can't stand to see you so glum."

He was right. I could stand around all day being mopey and melancholy, but what would that do? It certainly wouldn't make things right between me and Selena. I didn't follow the flow so now I had to deal with the consequences. Cheating on Selena wasn't right but, it was over and done with. I didn't follow the flow. I did something I knew was wrong and now I was dealing with the consequences, but I couldn't let it stop me from living my life. Yeah dad was right. Never forget my mistakes, and never run away from them. They should never define me either.

"Honored father thank you for opening my eyes. I only hope that one day I am just as wise." Me and my dad grinned at each other as we extended our hooves towards each other and they meet with light thunk as we hoof bumped.

* * *

"Damn Flow, so Selena finally found out about you and all those other females huh? Sorry to hear to that bro. I hate to say I told you so but, I did tell you that shit was gonna catch up with you eventually." The brow of one of Rex's amber colored eyes was raised at me and his orange feathers were ruffled and standing up. That was typical Rex body language for _'You done fucked up and it all could have been avoided if you had just listened to your boy.'_

"Yeah yeah I already had one motivational 'get your shit together' speech today Rex I don't need to hear another one. I came here to chill not to get preached at. So can we commence with the chilling?" I love Rex like a brother in fact he like is the brother I never had I don't know what I'd do without him he's like the angel on my right shoulder. The Griffon could get a little preach sometimes though.

"Word Rex cut Flow some slack you kill the vibe when you go all moral mother hen on us." That would have been my other best friend Lyrical. The tan unicorn was seated on Rex's bed his horn was sticking out of his black and white tipped mane. I never understood that about Lyrical he swore up and down mane wasn't dyed but, how else do you get the edges, and edges only of your mane to be white? His horn was glowing a light magenta as he levitated a microphone. "Come on you know what we came do Rex let's go!" I could see the eagerness in his dark purple eyes. Lyrical was always ready to rap. That was one of the many things I respected about him he always raised the bar whenever we rapped together and in doing so pushed me past limits. I can honestly say without Lyrical I wouldn't even be half as good as I am. More importantly he was just a good ass friend and the mood was always positive when he was around.

"Alright then I got this dope beat I made let's see what you guys can do with it." He got up off of the couch and moved toward his computer. Rex's room is what we called the beat laboratory. Every single inch of his room was covered by some sort of sound equipment. So folks might have called the random pieces and scraps of equipment and technology he had to step over to get to his computer junk. I called it proof of dedication. If Griffon's could get cutie marks I'm certain that Rex's would be a speaker or a set of headphones blasting out the greatest beats anyone had ever heard. The Guy could give DJ Pon-3 a run for her money and she was his idol. He had a poster of her right above his bead just so he never forgot what he was shooting for.

Rex took his seat at his laptop and put on his headphones and I couldn't help but, get excited. Whenever he did that it always signaled the transition into full on DJ Mode. He went adjusting his speakers and equipment till everything was perfect, then he spoke "I hope ya'll are ready for this. Produced by DJ Metal Talons haha that's me. Let's go. Lyrical rip this track!"

Lyrical had that crazy look in his eye and I could tell he was getting hype. He brought the mic to his mouth and dropped his bars.

"Now I'm just a unicorn straight from Detrot,

Reppin SWD till the day that I rot,

Ain't ever bust a piece but my tongue like a glock,

Spittin rapid fire bars enough to make you're girl clop

The name is lyrical and I'm here with big homie Flow,

Fill you up with bars hotter than choco donuts at Joe's,

Rhythm and lyricsz tearing up what you know

Rap school is in session, so best start taking notes.

Now I'm not one to spit off the dome but I thought, fuck it-

Gotta improve somehow before I kick the bucket,

I'm tryna be the diamond In the ruff, the golden nugget.

Straight bustin bar after bar, till the guards comin.

But ima still spit up until the record stops runnin.

I don't wish to be drenched in objects,

Just a young colt tryna move up out projects,

Aiming for the stars yet I don't have the rockets,

But I will not give into cider and become alcoholic.

Ain't a Pegasus but I'm feeling pretty fly,

I'm like the Elements because I'll always rise,

I'm not so elegant and my mane is not dyed,

Like the cowpony I'll never start spitting lies,

Fakes spit haylogna and I say they end is Nye

I'm a unicorn spitting magic aiming right between your eyes.

So best see the come up before you turn up blind."

Lyrical killed it. But, I couldn't bask in the moment I had to jump on the track next. I caught the mike he threw to me with his magic and kicked my flow.

"Yeah now my name is Rhythmic Flow. Wherever I go I kill shows and rip apart flows.

By the time other MC's realize they too slow

I already went and wrapped up the show

And then I'm gone like Winter wrap up snow.

I ain't a pimp but, I am the Don with the Magic Juan.

Wave it one time and mares be like "Flow you the only one."

Damn why they gotta be so dumb?

Damn girl I was just trying have some. fun.

Well now I guess they got me on the run. Rhythmic Flow is Public Enemy Number one

And it's crazy cause he's only just begun.

And damn I wish I could remember all the brokenhearted mares.

Damn. I done left a trail of technicolor tears.

I guess I'm too obsessed with chasing plump rears

Do you know how many times I hear "Rhythmic Flow get the fuck away from here!"?

But hey who cares?

At the end of the day I got the Derriere

Ok I'm through dissing mares time for a breath of fresh air.

Thank DJ Metal Talons for the beat.

Like Celestia he stays bringing the heat.

Give him a month to a week and he gonna take DJ-Pon3 seat.

Cause this Griffon is elite

Call him Le Grand cause he stays cooking up tasty beats

For me and Lyrical to eat.

Mmm taste so sweet. Always a treat to rap over a Metal Talons beat.

This crew is hotter than a Blue star.

Scary like the Night guards

Shining brighter than every single one of Luna's stars

Push more weight than a Quasar

On point like a rifle with a lazar.

Gifted and intelligent like my beard was Swirled With Stars

Damn these some heavy bars.

And damn we don't just raise these bars.

We pick'em up and throw them to the stars

And damn. We going that damn far.

Everything I said is true.

Don't fuck with my crew.

That's not what you wanna do.

What's gonna happen to you?

Its gone be like the Buffalo of Appleloosa do.

We gonna straight through you."

(And stop Instrumental, or not. It is a pretty dope beat. Actually I listened to it almost exclusively you might just enjoy the story that much more if you play it while reading.)

Rapping always made me feel good, especially when I got to do it with my friends, it was how I decompressed after a long day and my day so far had been pretty stressful. It just felt good to unwind with my friends over a dope beat. Lyrical was still just as hype I could see it in his eyes he had what I like to call 'Rappers High'. It was the feeling a rapper got whenever they dropped an incredibly ill verse and they just wanted go on and on. I felt the same exact way. Rex was still in DJ Metal Talons mode typing away furiously at his computer. I kinda envied him for that, it is really hard to type with hooves.

"Somebody call the fire department because those bars are straight fire! Yo I recorded all of that! I'm definitely putting that on the mixtape! I"ll add it on as bonus track!" I think Rex was more excited about the freestlye than me and lyrical were. Besides maybe Lyrical he was the most dedicated to actually do something with our music. Which was really saying something because Lyrical lives and breathes rap. I'm definitely the least dedicated member of the team. It was a fun hobby, and rapping was a great way to blow off steam. I just wanted more out of life than being rapper, and its not like I'd even be able to do it as a career. There were only five people I was even comfortable enough to rap around, two of them were in this room, two of them spoke exclusively in rhyme so they didn't really consider rapping a talent, and the last one made it clear that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.

"Aight Rex that's dope but, it's getting kinda late. I'm gonna head home you know how this neighborhood is at night. Flow, Rex I'll see ya later." I looked over at the Rex's clock, and saw that it was an hour past midnight. Lyrical was right it was getting late, but I wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"Aight Lyrical stay safe out there." I stood and gave Lyrical a hoof bump, before Rex did the same. We walked with Lyrical down the stairs of Rex's apartment building, and stood on Rex's stoop while Lyrical headed home. The heat I had felt earlier in the day was gone, and the night air was cool against my fur. The street lights had bathed the ground in a dull orange light. Other than the sound of an occasional car rolling by in the distance the streets were quiet. It was a night. Rex and I sat on the steps of his stoop, and fell into an old tradition as we watched Lyrical walk until we couldn't see him anymore. When you live where we live you always watch your friend's back. It was safer that way.

When we lost sight of Lyrical neither of us made a move to go back upstairs to Rex's apartment. Through mutual silence we agreed to show Princess Luna some respect, and just enjoy the night. For a while Rex and I just sat there. Rex and I had been friends long enough that, when we slipped into a silence it wasn't awkward it was just peaceful. Still, I could tell he had something on his mind. His wings were twitching and, his tail was coiling and uncoiling itself. His eyes gave it away though. They were hazy and, unfocused as he looked up at the sky. If we were anywhere else I might have thought he was admiring Luna's work, but you can't see the stars in Manehatten.

"Whats on your mind Rex?" The next moment was crystallized in my memory forever. It was like something out of a Kung-Fu flick. Rex turned his contemplative gaze on me, and his amber eyes met my yellow ones as we studied each other. A cool wind passed making my dreads sway, and his feathers were pushed down by the breeze. Our eyes did something that only those of best friends turned brothers could, they had a conversation. He wasn't surprised that I had knew something was bothering him. He could have just as easily done the same with me. Still, he seemed hesitant. That wasn't like him at all. "Rex you can talk to me. This is the guy you stole stole porno mags with." The tension snaps, and Rex and I are doubled over by laughter as we're brought back to a moment from our youth.

_A zebra foal and a griffon cub stand shoulder to shoulder in front of a newsstand, brought there by a schoolyard dare. Amber and yellow eyes glued on a copy of Playcolt. One faced steeled with determination the other uncertainty._

_'Flow. This is a really bad idea let's just go back to your house.'_

_'No way Rex we have to do this. They said we couldn't do it! They said we were too young! They said we didn't have the heart! No one says that about King Flow and DJ Tyrannosaurus Rex! We gotta prove them wrong, and then we come out with a diss track! So everyone knows not to mess with us! This is the plan, I'm gonna sprint over there take the magazine, and then I'll toss it to you, and then you'll fly away! It's perfect._

"I can't believe you talked me into doing that Flow. We only had the magazine for two hours before our parent's found it. I thought my mom was gonna kill us." Rex and I shared another laugh, and the tension left his body. His wings were loosely tucked at his sided and his beak had turned up into a comfortable smile. "Actually Flow I was thinking about you. I was worried about something, but it's probably nothing."

"Me?" I couldn't imagine why Rex would be worried about me. Yeah my day had been a little rough, but it was over and done with. I appreciated the concern, but I still wanted to know what had him worried. The only thing I could think of was what had happened with Selena. "Is this about Selena? Because I'm fine Rex. It sucks, but there's not much I can do about it, and there's even less you can do about it."

"No shit Flow. You're reckless with your penis, and the consequences of that don't phase you too much. That's no whats bothering me, well actually it does, but that's not important right now. See there's this crazy ass rumor that's been going around the Manehattan Griffon Clans. Some zebra fucked a daughter of one of the Five Noble Clans. He used her and disappeared on her, so now her father is looking for him. So of course I immediately thought of you, and that Griffon Girl you cheated on Selena with. Like I said though it's a crazy ass rumor, and there about two million zebras and two million griffon living in this city. What are the chances it was you?"

I was beginning to understand what Rex had been so concerned about. If I really had, had sex with a daughter of The Five Noble Clans I would have been in some deep shit. The Five Noble Clans were the closest thing this city had to royalty. They were high class nobility with more bits than Rex and I made in two years. Their influence spread to all of the city's boroughs, and species. Rumor had it that they even rubbed shoulder with the elite Orange family, and they owned Manehatten. Committing a trespass against The Five Noble Clans would have been worse than slapping Celestia especially if you lived in this city.

"Thank god I only mess with mares from the hood then. Rex I met that Griffon right here in the Heights!" I was pretty confident that I hadn't been with a high society girl. Rex Lived in the Dashington Heights neighborhood of Manehatten, which was a low income working class neighborhood populated mostly by working class griffons. "No way a daughter of The Five would be out here in the middle of the Heights. Couldn't have been me I'm fine."

Famous last words. A sharp pain in my neck. My world blurred.

* * *

The bass woke me up. It was a heavy pounding rhythm that penetrated my body, and rattled my bones with it's force. I must have been near one loud ass speaker. I opened my eyes, and my vision was blurry and out of focus. My head was pounding in time the bass. God it was such a terrible beat. I focused my sense as best I could to give myself some kind of idea as to where I was. I was laying on something soft, my body was against something soft, pliant, and leathery probably a couch. My head was against something light and plush. It felt familiar. Feather pillow maybe? There were voices. I could barely hear them over the bass, but they were there. One was distinctly female, light but, still raspy and familiar. The other was male. Much deeper, and raspier than the other. My vision was starting to clear up I could make out distinct colors, there was lots of red and white.

"Catalina darling turn that noise down. I want him to actually be able to hear me."

"Of course Grandfather. Oh I think he's waking up!"

The garbage beat was mercifully turned off, and it did wonders for my vision. The world swirled back into focus, and I became fully aware what was going around me. I was right about a few things. I was definitely laying on a couch, but I just wasn't only one on the couch. I was definitely laying on some feathers, but they weren't in a pillow they were the lap of a griffon female. A familiar griffon female with familiar aqua blue feathers feathers, and a familiar voice. I was on my back staring up into the face of the griffon girl I cheated on Selena with. I think her name was Catalina. I had forgotten all about her up until my conversation with Rex about that rumor he'd heard about the Five Great Clans... Oh shit.

_'Some zebra fucked a daughter of one of the Five Noble Clans. He used her and disappeared on her, so now her father is looking for him.'_

_'Honored son when your heart is fickle, and you only think with your pickle, nothing in your life will ever be simple.'_

Why did my dad always have to be right?

Catalina's beak was tuned up into a grin, and her pale grey eyes still held sparks of that same innocence that had made it so damn easy for me to use and exploit her. They were darker now though, something had definitely changed in her, and I got the sense she wasn't the same doofy bird that Selena had caught me with.

"Did you like the music? I know you like rap, so I thought you'd like to listen to some while you slept." That might have actually been really sweet and thoughtful, if it hadn't been so fucking creepy. How the hell did you find me? Why the hell was I even asleep in the first place? Why the hell was my head in your lap? Where the hell did you get that garbage ass beat? As much as I wanted to ask those questions I held my tongue. I needed more information. My biggest concern was Rex, I had no idea what had happened to him, and I needed to know if he was okay.

"Hmm it seems you've finally awoken. Excellent now let's review the terms of the marriage contract." I damn near broke my neck with the speed with which I turned my head at the source of those ridiculous and outrageous words. An ancient Griffon sat at an ancient desk, his blood red feathers stood out in the room. He had his steel colored eyes locked on to me, and he never broke his gaze. An ancient primal wild part of my mind screamed _Predator! Run!_ I pushed that part of me down, and pushed myself off of Catalina's lap sitting next to her on the couch and returned the old griffon's gaze.

"I got a couple of questions. What the hell did you do to me? What happened to my friend Rex? Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here? Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean by marriage contract?" If I showed fear to these griffons things would go a lot worse for me. I didn't understand a lot about my situation, but I trusted what my instincts and sense of flow were telling me. This Griffon was a dangerous motherfucker, and I couldn't let him see me sweat.

The old Griffon reached into his desk, and pulled out a glass and a bottle of hard apple cider. "I suppose those are all reasonable questions, but pleasantries first. You are Rhythmic Flow a selfish zebra with overactive hormones. You've manged to get fired from your worthless job due to your drug habit. You still live at home with your parents and as it stands have no prospects in life. It seems as if your only talents are an ability to string rhyming words together and knowing how to charm your way into a female's bed."

"And her heart!" Catalina grabbed my arm and pressed herself into my body laying her head against my shoulder, and I don't think I've ever felt so damn uncomfortable around a woman. Was she out of her mind? The old Griffon just straight up called me a womanizer. Oh god. I hope she didn't think I was in love with her, and about to change my ways. The Griffon's description of my life hadn't really phased me how many fucking prospects did the average 20 year old have anyway? I pushed Catalina away from me while the old griffon kept talking.

"I am Caesar V. Leader of the Fifth Clan of Manehatten's Five Noble Clans. My agent's have been tracking you since you defiled my granddaughter. They waited till you were in an isolated location shot a dart into your neck, and brought you here as the neurotoxin worked its way into your system. You're in my penthouse apartment in downtown Manhatten. If by Rex you mean that clanless orange whelp my agents saw you with he's fine. They put a dart in his neck and left him where he was. As for the marriage contract question allow me to answer it with another question. How much did you think my granddaughter's virginity was worth you chicanerous and deplorable little shit?"

"Worth? Like as in terms of money? Ugh that's not the sort of thing you can put a price on." I may have been a shameless remorseless womanizer, but I do have some morals. I've never thought of a woman as a...product. Trophy? Sure. I didn't like this where this conversation was going. "Besides that's really her decision, I didn't force her to have sex with me. I didn't take her virginity she gave it to me."

"You ignorant low born scum. I could have married her off to one of the other clans. I could have presented her to one of the lords of Saddle Arabia. I could have forged connections with Kings. You took that away from me when defiled my Catalina. However for some inconceivable reason she truly cares for you, so you get to keep your life. You owe me now boy. You'll have to marry her it wont do for a daughter of one of the Five Great Clans to waltz around defiled and unmarried. Pay me 15,000 bits as restitution for all the money I could have made marrying her to someone respectable. Then I'll consider you're debt paid. I've even gone so far as affording you an opportunity to use your limited skills to make some money. One of my clubs is hosting a rapping tournament. The grand prize is five thousand bits. I'll even have one of my chauffeurs see you there. I'm being more than charitable."

What the fuck. I didn't know it was possible for that much bullshit to come out of one person's mouth at one given minute.

"See Flow? Isn't Grandfather wonderful? I knew he'd be understanding of our love that's why I told him all about you."

Apparently it ran in the family. Caesar made it sound like he could trade his granddaughter like a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I knew I was terrible in the way I treated women but, damn. I'd never be like that, and if this motherfucker actually thought I was about to marry his granddaughter because he told me to. What's worse it seemed like that toxic train of thought had infected Catalina He really had me fucked up. Every rational part of me my mind told me that, I needed to let it go, and make an excuse like I always did. Just talk my way out, but even I have to draw the line somewhere.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're not about to strong arm me into a marriage. There's only one woman I could ever see myself considering marriage with, and it damn sure ain't your granddaughter. Catalina I need to make something clear to you. It's like your grandfather said you are just one in an incredibly long list of females that I've fucked. I know it was really good for you, and you weren't that bad yourself, but it was just sex. I lied. I do not love you. I never will you love you. There is absolutely no reason why we should be getting married. And yo Caesar! Your Granddaughter aint your property. I know that sounds hypocritical as fuck coming from a guy like me but, your way of thinking is fucked up, and I'm not you giving fifteen thousand bits. Y'all are out of your god damn minds."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have said. Catalina grabbed me by throat with strength I didn't show she was capable of.

"Catalina doesn't like being told no, nor do I. Play your part, or your side of the aisle will be very empty come wedding day."

She pushed me down onto the couch, and her talons dug into my throat. I could feel blood running down my neck. Catalina straddled me and looked into my eyes. I tried to push her off of me thrashing and throwing my weight around but, damn she was so strong. She leaned down, and her long slimy tongue invaded my ear.

"Rhythmic Flow you don't have a choice. I'll make you love me."

I felt so fucking helpless.

* * *

I stood in front of the club Caesar's guards had brought me too. This was where Caesar said his rap battle tournament was being held. I could hear the beats from outside. I walked Inside.

But you already know how that goes.

* * *

I didn't get home till morning. I had been walking through the streets of Manehatten for hours. I wandered aimlessly until my hooves brought me back home. The sun was just rising over the skyline, and I could have sworn I saw Griffons silhouetted against the sunrise. I hope I was was only seeing things. I started up the steps to my home. The door burst open.

My mom was there.

Her eyes were full of tears.

I wanted to cry too.

I wanted tell her what I'd been through.

She had my saddle bag.

Pull out a smelly green bag.

Then came my dad.

He was so mad.

"Rhythmic Flow you were taught better.

Are drugs truly what you treasure?"

I heard a wing beat.

I looked across the street.

A steel eyed griffon watching me.

I can't let him touch my family.

"Honored parents.

My secret has become apparent

I don't just smoke weed.

I sell to those in need.

I have an impossible debt

I've done many things you would not expect.

There's money to be made and spent

How did you think I paid rent?"

Their jaws dropped.

Four yellow eyes locked in shock.

"Young dumb dishonored one.

On this day we are done

You are not my son."

I heard a wing beat.

Saw an empty street.

Dad thew the saddle bag.

` Mom threw the weed bag.

I hurt them bad.

The front door slammed.

God damn.

Walked to Grand Central

Stepped through terminal

Told the ticket teller I needed a place that was chill.

She said try Ponyville.


End file.
